


Prom kings

by The_MoonBear



Category: The Voice RPF
Genre: Adam is pretty much himself but a bit insecure, Alternate Universe - High School, Blake is a nerd, M/M, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-06 12:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3134468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_MoonBear/pseuds/The_MoonBear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Adam asked Blake for the first time to a school dance, he had a slight crush on him and Blake refused. Now that the prom is coming, Adam feels like trying again. Except this time he loves Blake like crazy and won't take a no for an answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What if

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!  
> This is my first work here and english is not my first language, please don't be so hard on me!  
> I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it!

"Alright, so, the super secret poll I made on Facebook reveals that over half of the school wants you to take Blake to prom, the other half believes you already asked him and pretty much the entire prom committee agrees we'll need two king crowns this year" informed Usher checking the over three hundred comments on his most recent Facebook status from Adam's laptop. The boy started moving nervously on the floor, where he laid spread wearing his favourite pajamas. The hot chocolate mug he was holding tight trembled slightly in his hands.

"What if he says no?" he demanded for the tenth time that night, sipping his hot chocolate.

His best friends Gwen and Usher glanced at each other trying to hold their laughter the best they could. It was not often you could see Adam Levine nervous, but the show was definitely worth it. They were holding an emergency meeting summoned on a school night though, so they had to contribute with something better than making fun of Adam.

"In that case our huge nerd is a dumbass. A dumbass with a scholarship in Yale, but a dumbass nonetheless" pointed Usher pushing Gwen aside to avoid falling from Adam's bed. "Which he's not, because he spends more time looking at you than at profesor Daly's fat face during History, and we all know that's a very wise decision" added Gwen with a wink. The girl was spread over it looking through a fashion magazine trying to pick her prom dress, so Usher's intrusion was not very welcomed.

"I heard something about him asking Miranda during Chemistry today" Adam muttered lacking conviction.

"Miranda Lambert, thirteen minutes ago on Instagram, 'My dress is so perfect! If @tmcgraw and I are not prom king the world has gone crazy!', hashtag prom, hashtag dreamy date, hastag blah blah blah" read Usher out loud, turning around the laptop so Adam could see the post himself. The picture showed Tim and Miranda out of the local boutique holding their respective suits in a transparent plastic bag, faking happy faces. Adam relaxed visibly, but he remained a bit nervous.

"There's still the cuestion of him might telling me no" insisted stubbornly, sipping some more chocolate.

"Is there something else apart from your stupid and unfounded lack of confidence that makes you think Blake can reject you? The two of you have been friends for months now" pointed out Gwen putting the magazine aside. Adam stared at his empty cup like searching for something, avoiding his friend's keen eyes.

"It's not unfounded, Gwen. He did reject me once" admitted removing a smudge of chocolate from his cup using the sleeve of his shirt. He could feel both of his friend's eyes piercing him.

"The huge asshole did what?" mumbled Usher suddenly closing the laptop and tossing it aside. Adam swallowed hard.

"When did this happen and why are we finding out just now?" demanded Gwen also.

"You seriously never wondered why we remained as friends after the homecoming dance?" said Adam reluctantly, not feeling like bringing back the disenchantment from that one time. But his friends wouldn't give up.

"Spill every single detail, Levine" pushed Usher, pushing Gwen again and getting a jostle in return. Adam was still avoiding their eyes.

"It was quite simple okay? I liked him, I asked him, he rejected the invitation, he apologized and then we became friends, that's it" assured the boy, conveniently censoring the part where Blake had been a perfect gentleman, felt extremely guilty for rejected him and asked him out for a drink any time, invitation that Adam accepted only the week after the dance, choosing to spend that weekend crying and listening to break up songs instead. The official version, however, stated that he had spent that weekend in Hawaii with his parents and there was no record of it because his camera broke during the flight. He had decided to take a tanning session on Saturday afternoon, so no one doubted of his word when he arrived on Monday telling how great the beaches of Hawaii were during that time of the year.

"Look at the big son of a bitch, breaking our boy's heart and walking around like nothing, with his huge country face intact..." muttered Usher, being interrupted by a pillow tossed with remarkable speed and strenght given Adam's slender complexion.

"Like, seriously, is like kicking a puppy, then pouring a can of acid and a cube of salt to make him walk over twenty feet of Legos after..." added Gwen making a pain face.

"No one is touching Blake a strand of hair without my permission!" exclaimed Adam standing up in a threatening stance while his friends chuckled in response.

"Dude, relax, it's a joke, you'll get wrinkles before time" said Usher trying to catch his breath after the intense burst of laughter.

"I'm dead serious man, no one's gonna blame him or torture him about it or talk about this ever again, is that clear? Swear it" he insisted folding his arms.

"As long as this time he accepts, I solemny swear to keep his huge head attached to his shoulders, be the ring bearer at the wedding and godfather your first child" stated Usher with a faked serious tone, placing his right hand on his heart.

"Whatever, he wouldn't dare to say no to you anyway..." assured Gwen flipping her blonde hair back and grabbing her magazine again.

"Gwen...?" insisted Adam.

"Fine! I won't touch a single hair from his Texas head" she agreed rolling her eyes.

"He's from Oklahoma" he corrected.

"Whatever" mumbled Gwen to herself, and the discussion was finally over.

Several hot chocolates, two marshmellow bags and seven episodes of Parks and Recreation later, they were going to bed with only six sleep hours ahead. Adam gave away his bed to Gwen and Usher and chose to sleep on the small padded seat under his window, moonlight bathing his face while the quiet nocturnal noises filled the air in the garden.

He couldn't sleep thinking about what he was going to do in a few hours, and he was right to do so. Asking Blake to the prom hid a secret intention beneath the wish of spending the evening with him: he would confess his love to him then. Adam had hoped that after the dissapointment of the homecoming dance the interest would just dissappear after a while and he'd have a real shot of being friends with Blake, but after months esposed to the young man's charm and sweetness the interest was far from dissappearing and had turned into the most powerful crush he have ever had. 

Blake Shelton was a dream come true, a perfect southern gentleman with an easy laughter, fluid conversation and sharp wit, the kind of person one would dream of presenting to their parents. There was also that bulky-ish body of his, with broad shoulders, strong limbs and an adorable tummy which made Adam think of him as a big teddy bear he craved hugging and kissing, among other things we wanted to do to him but he was too embarrassed to admit. He wanted him whole, and was fully aware that he could her him or lose him forever in a matter of hours.

With a deep sigh Adam closed his eyes and was finally able to sleep. In his dreams, a prince-looking Blake grabbed his hand and led him to the stage to be crowed with him. He placed a silver crown on top of his head being very careful so he wouldn't ruin his hairdo and then cupped his face between his large hands to kiss him tenderly. The whole auditorium bursted in applauses and Adam couldn't help but blushing. They started a slow dance in the middle of the circle that formed after the students moved ro give them space, and while he was spinning he found himself crashing against the carpeted floor of his room.

Adam greeted the sunrays and his friends' laughter with an optimistic smile. If the odds were in his favor, his dream wouldn't take much to become true.


	2. Say it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thrilled to see you guys are liking this so far ♥  
> I thought you might want to know that this fic was originally written in Spanish and I'm translating it for AO3, so maybe some parts get lost in translation. If there's any hispanic readers out there and would like the original one, I'd be delighted to send you the original text!

"What up, cowboy?" shouted Adam across the hallway as soon as he saw Blake standing by his locker, unsuccesfully trying to balance his many textbooks. The thick Chemistry manual made a sonorous plaf as it hit the floor, so Adam leaned to pick it up. 

"Hey, thanks rockstar!" replied Blake flashing one of those breathtaking smiles Adam loved, the boy's blue eyes sheding enough warmth to keep an entire room cozy.

"I'll never understand why you keep worrying about bringing all of your textbooks when we're graduating in like two weeks, I mean, get over it, you already have your free ticket to Yale isn't it?" chattered Adam in a desperate attempt of hiding his jitters. He got one of Blake's throaty laughs in return.

"I have the scholarship, yay, but since I'll be staying around for a few more weeks I might as well learn some useful stuff, don't you think?" he pointed out tossing two of the books to his backpack and balancing the remaining three on his husky arms. Adam couldn't help but delighting at the sight of Blake's strong arms tensing his rolled up plaid shirt. He chuckled as he looked away.

"You just can't help your nerdiness" said Adam with a shrug, keeping Blake's pace as they headed to the first class they shared that day, History. Adam tried really hard to fake an unconcerned stance, when actually he felt his legs shaking whenever he stayed focused enough on his task.

His stomach started squirming while he reached their usual seats at the bottom of the class, realizing he had about a minute and a half before Gwen and Usher showed up and screwed up his chance. When he turned to face Blake he noticed the boy had not lost his smile, yet he was unusually quiet and uneasy, grabbing loose papers from his notebooks and setting them in order. An annoying feeling on his guts was telling Adam that the cowboy could've intuited his plans, but if he knew the cowboy a bit he never relied on instinct but on evidence, and since he had been careful there was no way Blake could know it...

... unless, of course, he had taken five minutes to get into Facebook and read all the fuss occasioned by Usher's infamous poll. 

Adam swallowed hard. He was doomed. It was now or never.

"Hey, Blake..." he started in a shaky voice. The huge teenager got to arch an eyebrow as a question right before Gwen and Usher appeared and hurried to reach their seats. Their nervous chuckles and their hurry meant that the teacher was upon them, so Adam would have to wait indefinitely.

As predicted, professor Daly entered the classroom barely seconds after Adam's friends, and his peroration started so quickly after his arrival that Adam took is as a sign that it wasn't the right moment to ask Blake. With a deep sigh he accommodatted on his desk trying to find a position that allowed him surviving the class without passing out due to the lack of sleep. He could subtly percieve Blake's stare on him every few minutes, so he took mental note of punching Gwen in the face.

But as it turned out, the universe seemed to be plotting against Adam and the morning passed without him having a single minute alone with Blake. As the classes went by, one way or another Adam found himself being interrupted by something whenever he could finally gather the courage to ask Blake. Whether because one of the numerous friends of Adam felt like chatting that day or because they were getting late to a class where they had to watch a movie, he never seemed to get the chance. He nearly did it while the entire class was focused on the screen where King Leonidas was slaughtering Persians, but he missed his chance because Blake's face illuminated by the light shed by the projector was a mesmerizing sight and he spend the entire movie looking at the boy.

By the end of the day Adam felt irritated and stressed. He wanted nothing more than go home and let go that whole affair or delaying it indefinitely, even until the very same day of the prom, but his resolution had been brewing for months now and he had no intentions of letting it crash due to some prank of the universe. So when professor Williams let them leave the Calculus class five minutes earlier, Adam took the chance he had in front of him without a single second thought.

"Blake, man, wait for me!" he shouted when Blake left the classroom as it had been on fire or something. Adam found himself trotting to catch Blake across the crowded hallways, the task hindered by the fact that his legs were relatively short and out of shape. So by the time he finally reached Blake by his locker, Adam was exhausted, breathless and frankly angry, yet Blake seemed to find the whole situation extremely amusing. The tall boy was chuckling quietly while he put his things in order, as Adam placed his hands on his knees and focused on catching his breath. The amusement was still all over Blake's face when he finally confronted him.

"Have some respect, cowboy, not all of us grew up running up Okhlahoma's pastures" demanded Adam with arms akimbo.

"Sorry rockstar, but it's Wednesday and you know my mom makes chicken wings for supper..."

"Could you stop avoiding me so I can invite you to prom once and for all, dammit?" mumbled Adam with a higher pitch due to irritation and nervousness. Blake's smile froze on his face.

"What?" he asked pretending to be really confused. Adam wouldn't allow it.

"You heard me big guy, stop playing dumb and answer me at once so you're free to go with your chicken wings" he replied in small glum voice, his courage suddenly vanished and replaced with a crashing insecurity.

Blake just bursted into laughter. Adam wanted to become really tiny and dissappear.

"So this is what's been keeping ya so freaked out all day, huh?" pondered Blake out loud leaning on his locker. Adam wondered if that cheeky smile would fade if he punched him in the face.

"Just answer me, would you?" nearly whined Adam at the edge of nervous breakdown. Blake chewed his lip staring at his shoes attentively.

"You're my best friend, you know that right?" muttered the tall boy, piercing Adam with the kindness of his blue eyes. Adam felt himself nodding, unable to speak a word. He was having a horrible feeling.

"I guess" Adam somehow managed to articulate.

"You wanted to be friends with the new guy, and if you wouldn't have done it I'd probably have killed myself on my first week here" continued Blake lowering his voice some more. Once more, Adam was only able to nod. And as he wasn't staring at Blake he startled when he found the boy right in front of him, overwhelmingly close. Adam felt like about to fall apart.

"Say it, Blake, just... say it" Adam whispered using the little air he could bring into his lungs. The earthy and sweet scent of Blake confused him and the boy was painfully close. A large warm hand grabbed his chin and made him look up.

"Say what, sweetheart?" demanded Blake in a low growl.

"That you don't want to go to prom with me so we're done with this once and for all and... what's so funny, you idiot?" complained Adam out loud in response to the husky chuckle that left Blake's parted lips.

"Who said I don't want to go to prom with you, rockstar?"

Adam heard every word in slow motion and yet, too fast. He blinked many times as a brume formed before his eyes, fearing he might still be dreaming. Luckily it was just a think tear he made sure of quickly wipping so he could pretend it had never been there.

"But... you avoided me all day..." the boy demanded stubbornly.

"I know, I'm sorry, it's just that I guessed your intentions, but I wanted to be the one who asked you" admmitted Blake in a still voice. Adam still wasn't very sure he wasn't dreaming.

"Wait, WHAT?" cried Adam, startling not only Blake but the maybe fifteen people who were following the conversation with fierce interest. He wondered how much of that conversation was already all over the internet.

"If you belive for a single second that I didn't noticed your feelings for me after homecoming and that I felt the same... well, you're the dork I know you are" said Blake showing a mocking expression, "you loved me and I loved you, and yet you put your feelings aside to be my friend because I needed it, even when I didn't know I needed it. And you won't put your feelings first unless I make you, so... yeah, I thought that going to the prom would be a right push"

"A-are you telling m-me...?" stuttered Adam.

"That I love you like crazy, dummy, and I'd be thrilled to take you to prom" declared Blake with a dashing smile that revealed his dimples.

Adam did then what would be photographed from every possible angle, would be local trending topic for a week and would be told in the school hallways for years after his graduation: he jumped at Blake's arms, surrounded his thick neck with his arms and crashed his lips with Blake's while the crowd applauded and cheered like it was the Super Bowl.

Due to the rampage it didn't take long for several teachers to show up in order to find out what was all about. They were shocked when they found the rebel Adam Levine wrapped around the always correct Blake Shelton, kissing like there wasn't a tomorrow. They forced them to stop by hawking loud and clear, failing to erase the satisfaction from the boys' faces.

"What does this mean, gentlemen?" demanded the grumpy professor Daly, the only one who managed to recover from shock and speak.

"This, professor Daly, means I'm going to fucking prom with the most fucking perfect guy in the universe, and his name is Blake Shelton!" shouted raising his arms above his head and generating a new round of applause and cheering. The teachers exchanged glances with each other, and once more it was professor Daly who took the word, who couldn't possibly be more done with the matter.

"Well, it was about time, lovebirds"

~·~

The celebration was held not only in social media but in cafés and public parks, making both guys extremely embarrased but also secretly proud. Even the teachers were talking about them now.

They had spent the rest of the afternoon together at Blake's home, curled up in his bed and having fun as the dozens of pictures, tweets and Facebook statuses about them went by. But mostly they were catching up, making up for the time lost and discovering how they worked together. They found themselves fitting perfectly in each other's arms, finding out it felt like home. They found out each of their kisses felt better and sweeter than the previous one, like a hill that only went up and you could reach the stars after climbing it. And, what they found out with joy and a bit of relief, they still had that easy vibe, the solid friendship that was almost as natural as breathing. 

The afternoon was spent in kisses and cuddling and silly laughter, and it was almost nightfall when Adam came up with a doubt he buried on the back of his brain as soon as Blake said yes.

"Hey, were you aware that last night there was a massive poll on Facebook about if I should ask you to prom?"

Blake chuckled, amusement lightening his strong rounded features.

"You kidding? I asked Usher to make that poll"

And then Adam did what he had wanted to do all day: he punched Blake in the face. 

Gently, of course.


	3. I don't mind if I die tied up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments and kuddos give me life, thank you all!  
> You'll need two songs for this chapter, Hella Good by No Doubt and How by Maroon 5. 'How' was actually the song that inspired this fic, so I thought our guys might needed it during prom night, and so might you! Hope you enjoy!

"Hey, easy, the tie is fine" reassured Blake for the fifteenth time in a row before leaving his room and finally coming down the stairs for the excited parents show to capture the moment forever in a cheesy picture.

Except there wasn't 'parents' in plural, but a single parent, Blake's mother. Gwen and Usher had unconsciously filled the blank space as well, standing in the place where Adam's parents should've been. As soon as they found out that their son's date for prom was a giant southern boy and not a blonde curvaceous beauty they washed their hands from his graduation, so Adam's guess was that they were having dinner with some of their friends and successfully hiding the fact that they had a gay son. Whatever.

But nonetheless the excitement shown by Mrs Shelton, Gwen and Usher compensated for ten legions of parents. Yes, they took the classic pictures at the bottom of the stairs and on the porch, but in the end they also had pictures sitting on the backyard's rocker, in the living room pretending to be a married couple entertaining their guests, flirting with each other while they cooked and even red carpet candids. Adam didn't want to find out how Usher managed to get a red carpet of that size at all. Mrs Shelton even demanded a selfie with both boys, which was later uploaded to Facebook with the caption 'My beautiful son and his handsome date for prom!', getting over a hundred likes and comments. Also #Shevine4PromKings had been trending all day, which amused and scared Adam equally.

The limo shared by the two couples was a beautiful chaos in which cellphones and cameras switched hands every few seconds to take more photos, check the social media every once in a while and play a song or two to spend the time, uncorking bottle after bottle of champagne. Adam would remember later that, at least until that point of the evening, his favourite part had been standing with half of his body out through the sunroof and singing Hella Good at the top of his lungs leaning on Blake, who was the only one completely sober and made sure Adam didn't fall. He also worked as his back up singer, his country tones mixing strangely well with Adam's rock vibes.

As they reached the school gym Adam felt the entire senior class staring at him, or more precisely, at his and Blake's tightly joined hands. The scene from two weeks earlier happened again as a wave of applauses and cheering filled every corner of the wide gym. There was not a single person who didn't want to see them together, and that was surprisingly homely.

However, Adam couldn't stop feeling a certain kind of stage fright at the sudden attention. He was able to perform ten shows in a row without blinking an eye, but so much people paying attention to his personal life was sort of terrifying. 

He felt Blake's chubby fingers caressing his knuckles as they dived in the crowd trying to find a nice place to dance.

"Easy, rockstar, keep breathing" he said leaning over his ear so only he could listen. Adam nodded with a tense smile as they finally reached a comfortable spot.

The music was very good, a mixture of classics and Top 40, with an ocasional original mix by the local dj. Adam rolled with it, busting his moves with abandon and skill, chuckling at Blake's two left feet and the frequent ocasions in which a pretty drunk Usher stepped on a pretty drunk Gwen and they yelled at each other for a moment before going back to dance very close again.

After an hour or so one of the members of the student council stood behind the microphone on the stage and asked the dj to lower the music for a moment.

"A quick announcement, the voting for king and queen will begin as the next song is perfomed by our very own Maroon 5. It will end when you see a large throne being placed on the centre of the stage, thank you" informed the tiny girl of tousled curls. She left the stage as fast as she could so the band could take their places.

His band, Adam rememebered.

"I don't want to go up there, I want to dance this song with you... I kinda wrote it for us a few months ago and I've been saving it for tonight" complained Adam with a sad grin. Blake just laughed, as usual. He hugged Adam, swinging him a little while he did it. A small brief private dance for the two of them.

"We'll have plenty of time to dance, sweetheart" he calmed Adam using his soothing tone, raspy and sweet, "you just go up there and do your thing, I'll be right here listening to you and pretending it's just another afternoon of me laying down on my bed and you singing to me, just the two of us, alright? I'm be here waiting for you. Now go and make history!" finished with a wide smile and a peck on Adam's lips. The boy ran to the stage with renewed strenght.

Once there Adam got rid of the jacket of his tux, rolled up the sleeves of his shirt revealing his magnificent collection of tattoos and grabbed his guitar. He made a signal to the the band and they started playing a sweet melody, slow enough to be considered a ballad.

"I'd like to dedicate this song" started Adam scanning the crowd until he stared directly at Blake's shiny blue eyes, "to the person who inspired it, and although I'd like to keep his name in secret I want to tell that beautiful giant cowboy I love him and I hope he likes this, our song".

The auditorium exploded at Blake's mention, who had taken a deep crimson tone on his cheeks.

The song was moving, and quite fit for them as well. It was about a young man who was in love with someone but he kept his feelings for himself until they were too overwhelming to be ignored, and he needed the other person desperately but as they didn't know about his feelings he didn't know how to ask them help to solve his lovesickness. Adam found himself feeling every word violently, his body trembling with every verse, feeling all those months he had waited for Blake fade, letting go of the pain of holding on with his heart kept in a cage until Blake took it in his hands and released it. 

And there it was, that giant sweet cowboy, with his bright blue eyes glowing due to the unshead tears and a wide smile on his face framed by dimples, a face still so childish for a chunky body like his, imposibly beautiful with his formal tux and his brown hair neatly styled.

Adam's final touching notes remained floating in the air, and in the middle of the standing ovation he felt himself being carried away of the stage by some strong arms which held him tight and made him spin around. The arms' owner kissed him hard and meaningfully, and nothing else existed for a few seconds.

During that endless moment a fragment of the his song popped in his mind. It said 'I have been bound by the shackles of love and I don't mind if die tied up'. He had written it imagining how it would be like to surrender in Blake's arms, but he realized he had been wrong the whole time.

There were no words worthy enough for such a man.


	4. We'll lock the world outside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter!  
> I can't believe I did this, thank you so much for the support while writing this, now that I know I don't suck so much at english writing you might get more stories soon!  
> The song for this chapter is All we ever find by Tim McGraw. I hope you enjoy it!

Adam was quietly cuddled in Blake's arms after his band's performance, oblivious to the rest of the world, when the music was interrupted by a high pitch on the speakers. The girl with the black curls was on stage again.

"I'd like to remind you that the polls for prom king and queen will remain open for another ten minutes, if you haven't voted yet you can go now, thank you" the girl announced, and left the stage as fast as she had arrived there.

Adam suddenly felt a sort of dizziness and he hat to hold on to Blake to keep from falling apart. The giant cowboy traced his back with his warm hands, gently questioning him with a meaningful stare.

"Could we go out for a minute?" requested Adam in a small voice. Blake nodded and excused for both, leading the shorter boy to the school yard. Adam noticed certainly relieved that there was no one sharing the spot with them, so he immediately relaxed. He took a deep breath, going right back to Blake's arms as soon as he felt lighter. The soft caressing resumed at once.

"Everything alright, rockstar?" asked Blake close to his ear.

"Just a bit overwhelmed, I guess?" replied with his face buried in Blake's wide chest. He then found himself sitting on the taller boy's lap, missing the moment where the movement ocurred.

"How did you...?"

"You're light as a feather, sugar" he said smiling, "but you were saying something. What is overwhelming you? The show left you a bit out of your zone?"

"It's not that" assured Adam, not sure at all of what he was going to say after that, "it's just that... this voting for king and queen, seems kinda absurd, isn't it?"

"I don't see why it would be absurd, every prom needs its royalty" pointed out Blake arching an eyebrow.

"No, it's not that, I mean that, well, you know everyone in that room is going to vote for us, right?"

The suthern boy bursted into one of his raspy chuckles.

"Don't tell me the hotshot heartbreaker Adam Levine is scared of looking ridiculous with a crown on his head!" he mocked Adam.

"No, just listen to me" insisted Adam sitting up so he could face Blake, "it's not about being king or not, it's about why everyone wants us to be the kings. Why it's so important to them that we be together and stay inmortalized as their prom kings?"

Blake meditated the answer very seriously, chewing his lip while he did it. Finally he blinked a few times, tilted his head and focused his blue yes on Adam's green ones. There was a bewildered emotion on them.

"Maybe... maybe because we mean a different love, something they don't know" the boy started with a quiet and pensive voice, "you know, how when two hot people meet there's no other way that having a relationship? They don't concieve they can love otherwise. But then we... we maybe found it, a different kind of love, the sort of love where you put your own feelings aside because the other person just needs a friend, and that's a big deal when you think about it.  
"All this people, Adam, want to believe that a high school relationship can be more than Instagram pics, romantic public dates and tons of sex. They also want to believe that it means spendind dead hours listening to music you don't like just to make the other person happy, sleeping in the same bed without feeling the need to get physical, go and having dinner just for the pleasure of sharing a meal or studying together without any second intentions, just because you find out you focus better with that person's presence"

"So what you're saying is that they look up to us?" guessed Adam, suddenly moved by that picture Blake had put on his head, a picture where they were a match made in heaven.

"I think so, yeah" he asserted with a special glow on his eyes, "I think they desperately want to believe a deep true love can be found, and we're a living proof of it"

Adam felt then very light and his overjoyed heart pumped on his chest. He realized how true was what Blake had just said, and he couldn't help but feeling amazed of having become a proof of true love given that not a long time ago he was a full time heartbreaker. The dizziness had dissapeared, being replaced by the certainty of loving the man in front of him, knowing that next to him he could be the best version of himself, anywhere and anytime.

So Adam kissed Blake as he had never kissed anyone before, for he had never loved someone so hard. He didn't demand or invade Blake, he just caressed his lips with reverence, cherishing the gift of his presence and the miracle of such a fine man choosing him over all the rest. He knew Blake was thinking the same because he kissed him as long as he could, fondling gently his hair and his back. When their lips agreed to meet one last time before splitting they looked into each other's eyes, and although their were not out of breath they felt their legs turned into modeling clay.

The moment was interrupted by Gwen and Usher, who came to pick them up. The girl was blowing her nose with a tissue, being extremely careful to not ruin her make up. Usher was holding her, and neither of them seemed to be able to retain the joy inside their bodies.

"Hey, lovebirds, come pick your crowns already!" shouted Usher a few meters away from them.

* * *

As it turned out, the voting never happened. As soon as the news about Blake and Adam going to prom together spread all over the school, all the candidates to king and queen withdrew from the voting in a magnanimus gesture of support to the couple. However, the voting cards had already been made, so they had to give them away nonetheless.

As Ushed had predicted, the prom committee git two king crowns and two scepters instead of one scepter and a roses bouquet. What they weren't able to replace in time were the bands of king and queen, so one of them had to wear the 'Prom Queen' one. Adam was taking a step forward to grab it, but Blake was faster and took it before him, asking Adam to put the band on him as well as the crown. Once crowned he took the microphone and requested silence, inmediately granted.

"You know, when I lived in Oklahoma with my mom I always felt kinda guilty for not being able to give her the chance of taking me to pageants and pick up shiny dresses for me, so I'd like to thank you guys for crowning me as your prom queen, my mom will be so damn proud!"

And as the crown exploded once more, Adam felt the impulse to take the microphone as well. The silence was immediate.

"And what about when she finds out your date was the prom king, huh?"

Blake lost no time in stealing the mic for a clever comeback, instead he grabbed Adam by the waist, and leaning him back he kissed him in front of everyone. He lost count of the flashes that hit the stage as well as the time went by, but when he finally released Adam the prom committee was urging them to leave the stage as the crowd moved to make room for a perfect circle. They were claiming for their kings' first dance.

They got off the stage as fast as they could and they held each other in dance position, waiting for the song to start. They took a big surprise when they saw Tim and Miranda go up the stage along with Adam's band. Miranda, impecable in her red dress, took the microphone.

"Tim and I would like to dedicate this song to all the lovers out there who were lucky enough to find love inside these walls, but specially Blake and Adam" she declared with a wide smile, "I wouldn't have left that crown go with anyone less worthy. This one is for you, guys"

A slow and tender country ballad sprouted from the instruments, surprising again both teenagers. They smiled at each other while slowly starting to move in an intimate dance. Adam found surprisingly pleasant the sound of country played by his band, and Blake was plainly feeling at home. The song was, once more, perfectly accurate for them.

"Say exactly how you feel, right now you're free to say it all" said Blake on Adam's ear, quoting the song.

"I literally feel the whole world is locked outside and we're stealing this little moment for us" muttered Adam, letting himself go with the music, "I just... love you. Every breath, every heartbeat of yours is the greatest gift I could ever get. I love you, Blake Shelton, and I promise to always love you even if this moment turns out to be out only 'always'"

"Well I'm not going anywhere, rockstar, I'm staying right here where I want to be" said Blake pressing Adam closely against him.

Adam put his head on Blake's shoulder as so many other kings before him did it. He thought that there was nothing more right in the world than that, his head on Blake's shoulder and his arms around him. He also thought about what Blake had said earlier in the school yard, and how those crowns on their heads proved it.

But by far the best feeling was knowing that with a deep love like theirs, any night could be that night. And in each one the time would stop for them.

They would be prom kings again every time they were in each other's arms.


End file.
